Currently, a situation of running slower and slower usually occurs to a computer during the process of being used. At this time, in order to improve the running speed, system optimization needs to be performed. A current optimizing manner is generally to clean files or garbage, clean useless cache files from the system, look up and move files occupying disk space so as to release space, keep the system clean and make overall running smoother.
Some current services and application programs usually do not exit the processes after completion, these processes still occupy a lot of system resources, a user usually cannot sense this until the situation of crash or failure occurs to the system or program, and some defective programs might even occur. However, the current system optimizing manner can only perform some basic file cleaning work and cannot effectively processing the situations such as a crash of the system or excessive traffic occupied by the background programs, and cannot effectively release useable memory and other system resources in the system.